Naruto and the Golden Ramen
by darktulip
Summary: Naruto is a famous hunter. He refuses to marry someone unless they beat him in a race. No one has yet, that is until Prince Sasuke comes along with a few tricks. When they return to Sasu's land, Naruto has trouble adapting to court life. Sasunaru mpreg MM
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hope you like this story. I worked hard of it. It's just another weird thing I'm doing. It will be updated next week. So I hope you enjoy it 3

Warnings: yoai, shounen-ai, sexual situations, swearing, future mpreg, mentioning of mpreg, etc.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any classic greek mythes.

Note: This is loosely based off of the myth of Atlanta and the golden apples...which I do not own in any way. The ending is going to be different...I don't want to turn them into lions XD. Also please excuse my use of slang, it's a bad habit.

summary: Naruto is a beautiful famous hunter, who refuses to marry someone unless they beat him in a race. One day a prince comes, challenging the blonde. He has some tricks up his sleeve to distract the boy. After he makes Naruto he beats Naruto, he must help him adapt to life at court? Sasunaru, m/m, mpreg

Naruto and the golden ramen: chapter one

A beautiful boy did a victory dance at a finish line. His soft blonde hair framed a cute face, full lips grinned in a victoriously. "Ha! Beat you dog breath! There goes your only chance at getting married!"

Blue eyes smiled teasingly at a rough looking brunette. "No one can beat me! Believe it!"

"Yeah...Well... Who would wanna marry a weirdo like you anyways." The other growled.

"You obviously. Too bad you lost!" Naruto skipped around happily. His father, Kyuubi, had said he needed to get married. The blonde didn't really want to get married, at all. So he made a deal with his father. If someone could beat him in a race, then Naruto would marry them. So far no one had beat the boy, and he wasn't about to lose to anyone. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily. Another day single, like anyone could beat him..

A dark figure watched the boy off in a distance. 'Beautiful...I didn't belive the rumors...He seems like a bit of an idiot though...I guess that is what he gets for being raised way out here...I will make him mine...I swear it."

Sasuke had been watching Naruto for over an hour now. He thought the blonde was absolutely adorable. 'I will have him bear my little ones. It shouldn't be too hard to do. Sasuke found out all that he could about the blonde. He now knew the perfect way to make the boy his. Though there was a slight age difference, Naruto being 13, Sasuke being 16...but that wasn't a problem.

He had searched far and wide after seeing the blonde. Finally finding what would insure that he won the race, Sasuke returned to Naruto's village, a bag in tow. Finally appearing in front of the famous Kyuubi, he bowed lowly. "I have come to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

"You know what you have to do to win his hand, correct?" The blood red haired man asked. He didn't think this rich brat could beat his child.

"Of course...I've been preparing." Sasuke smirked devilishily, not effecting Kyuubi at all.

"Alright then. I'll just go get my son." With that the man left, going inside his large house. He noticed his son staring out the window. "You have another challenger."

"Tch. I'll probably beat him easy! Why do all these losers want to marry me anyway?" Naruto suddenly asked his father. His eyes still focusing on a tree off in a distance.

"Well it could be because you are a wonderful hunter." Kyuubi sat down near the boy. "It could also be because you look so much like your mother. Boy, was he beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto huffed, his cheeks flaring slightly. The blonde turned from the window, standing up quickly. "Lets go."

They got out of the house and found Sasuke waiting for them. The dark haired man eyes lit slightly when they landed on Naruto. "Hello.."

"Hey, bastard. Don't think your going to win, cause I'm the fastest runner around!" Naruto grinned at the other teen.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke smirked. "I'm Prince Sasuke by the way, heir to the Uchiha throne."

"How nice for you. I just wanna get this over with." Naruto responded, an annoyed glint in his blue eyes. "No need to waste time on introduction, especially if you're just going to lose."

"Hn.."

"Ok, here's the deal. We race from here to the river." The smaller boy began. "You know where that is right?"

"Yes." Was the immediate response.

"Good. So if you beat me, which won't happen, I'll marry you. If you lose though, you have to pay my father one hundred gold coins." Naruto grinned as he continued to talk. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, dobe."

"Tch, you really are a bastard.." Naruto muttered.

"On the count of three..." Kyuubi began, not wanting his son to spend any energy on an endless fight. "One...Two...Three!"

They ran off. Naruto was surprised that the older boy could keep up with him. It was time to take things up a notch. He picked up his speed.

Sasuke noticed the sudden increased, and took a golden ramen cup out of the bag he carried on his back. Throwing it in front of Naruto, abit away from the path, he continued to run.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the wondrous ramen cup, in all it's golden glory. Running towards it, he scooped it up into his arms. The race continued.

Sasuke threw a second ramen cup, this time a bit farther off the path. Naruto had to slow down al ittle to get this one. This made it so Sasuke got into the lead. Naruto frowned as he ran after the other boy, both ramen cups in his arms. The dark-haired teen threw the third, and final ramen cup. This time Naruto had to go back to get it, giving Sasuke a big lead. Sasuke reached the river, officially winning the race. The blonde glared at him as he walked to the river. No point in running there, now that he lost.

"You bastard!! You cheated!! No fair, I call a rematch!!" Naruto started yelling.

"Fine... We'll race again. Just give me back my golden ramen cups." Sasuke demanded, knowing full well the blonde could never give them up.

"Err." Naruto bit his lip as he thought. The boy started to pout. "Fine. I'll marry you."

"Alright. I shall inform your father, and you and I shall marry in one week. We'll leave immediately for my castle." The raven-haired teen started walking in the direction of the house.

"I'll go with you." The blue-eyed boy began to follow. "Hey, why do we have to get married so soon?"

"Well I am the heir to the throne. I will need an heir." Sasuke grinned when he saw Naruto's jaw drop.

"W-what!!"

"You heard me." Sasuke stopped walking. He turned to the shorter boy, creasing his cheek gently. Leaning foreward as he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto's face lit up like a candle. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips. "You would make a wonderful mother. You shouldn't have too much of a problem, you do have birthing hips."

"Hey!!" Naruto blushed brightly as he stomped away. They finally reached Naruto's house. He wasn't in love with this guy, but maybe, just maybe he'd fall for him. MAYBE.

TBC

There will be a rival for Naruto's heart. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'm almost finish with the second one. so yeah thank you for reading this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Mpreg mentioned, shounen-ai, sexual situations, possible swearing, yaoi, M/M, etc.

Couples: Sasuke/Naruto?/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, mentioned Kyuubi/Arashi.

**Chapter two**

Naruto couldn't believe he had to leave his home so soon. It was unfair. Not only that, but his friends and father couldn't come to the wedding ceremony becuase it was going to occur three days after they arrived in Sasuke's country. The sour expression on his face had been there for over an hour. The blond glared at his future husband. Not only would he not allow Naruto to ride his horse while holding his fox, but he also wouldn't let any of Naruto's..well Naruto's only servant to come along. Sasuke said the woman was annoying and an abomination. Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued walking. His baby fox, Ara, cuddled in his arms. He named Ara after his mother, who had passed away a few years ago. Naruto had taken after his mother in more than one way. it was evident just by looking at him. His mother was a beautiful, yet strong man. Naruto was like a mini Arashi, really. His father had one Arashi a similar way Sasuke won Naruto.

"Hey..How long till we get there?" Naruto asked as he noticed the clouds that were beginning to gather.

"Not for awhile." Came the short reply from the blonde's soon to be husband.

"Can we rest?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssse?" Naruto begged.

"...Hn.." Sasuke stopped his horse. Naruto smiled happily and skipped a bit. He settled down on a rock, watching the darker haired male approach him.

"So, when we get to your castle, what exactly is going to happen?" Blue eyes shifted to the ground.

"Well, we'll get married. There will be a big celebration, have a few days alone and such."

"Oh.. Hey how about after that? How many kids do you want us to have? Do you have any family? What are your parents like? Are your friends nice? What do you like to do? Will I still be able to hunt?" Came a flurry of question from the blonde.

"Maybe seven or eight kids. Yes. My mother was kind, my father cold and stern. I suppose. Hunting, training, fighting, and working. You won't need to, we have servants for that." Sasuke answered accordingly. "As my queen, you'll have to learn manners, etiquette, etc."

"Hey!! I have manners!" Naruto shouted, obviously annoyed. "And why do we have to have so many kids!!? I'm not a baby-making machine you know!"

"Right, I doubt you know the difference between a salad fork and an entree fork. We need to have many kids, because I need a secure heir, as well as restore my family." 

"Psh..." Naruto huffed. He didn't really understand Sasuke. He had time to learn more about him later. The blonde wanted to take a nape. He pulled out one of the sleeping bags, not noticing the dark eyes that watched his every move. Pale arms wrapped around him from behind. "?! Sasuke?"

"I can't stand watching you from behind.. Seeing you move so gracefully turns me on." The darker haired male rubbed himself against the younger teen. Naruto could feel Sasuke's arousal.

"Stop!!" Naruto stomped on Sasuke's foot, causing raven to hiss in pain and let the boy go. "Pervert!!!"

"I'm not a pervert." Sasuke rubbed his aching foot. "We are going to be married, you are going to have my children, and we are going to have sex eventually.. What's wrong with starting sooner rather than later?"

"Grr" The blonde's face was bright red. "Because!! We aren't married!!! No sex till were married, so nyaaaaah!"

With that Naruto stuck his small pink tongue out at the other. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. 'Naruto is so childish..It's kind of cute.'

The blonde was pouting now, and he stomped off, laying his blankets under a tree. Sleep was nice distraction. The blonde awoke as the sun began to rise. His eyes fluttered open, only to widen in shock. Sasuke was lying right next to him. The dying fire made the pale man seem to glow. Naruto blushed lightly as he cautiously leaned over to touch the dark locks. They were much softer than they looked. His hands traced over some of the darker-haired male's facial features. 'He looks so relaxed...' Tan fingers gently brushed pale pink lips. 'He's royalty right? Why would he want to marry me? Why would anyone want to marry me? Is it just for my looks...? I'm not that good looking.'

Sasuke's eyes began to open, making Naruto pull away reflexively Sasuke sat up and stretched, looking at the blonde through the corner of his eye. "Good morning, my sunshine."

"Eh? Is that a new stupid nick-name for me or something?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm certainly not calling the sky or this tree that." A smirk was beginning to show. Naruto frowned. He turned his head to stare at the sky.

"Fine...then you'll be my night." He said breezily. His body language was relaxed and calm. Sasuke scooted closer, his arm wrapping around Naruto's small waist.

"That's fine..." He kissed a tan neck gently, causing the other to tense up instantly. "Don't worry about future arrangements. I already have things set up. I have even picked out some gifts for you."

"You can't buy my love." Naruto huffed. He was aware of the customs of some men to buy gifts for their lovers. He thought it was pitiful. "Besides, you already beat me. We're getting married. If I come to love you, it won't be because you give me things."

"I know..but it is customary. I need to let everyone know you are mine after all. We have a week to get married." Sasuke stroked blonde locks slowly.

"I thought we were getting married a day after we got there or something?" A confused look showed on the cute boy's face.

"Not exactly. See where I come from, I must court you for a little bit. I probably won't have any competition for your heart, but it's the law of my country, so I must follow it. Even the king has to follow the rules you know." Sasuke's eyes smiled as he watched the blonde blush. "You're very beautiful. Many men will try to court you. I doubt they will be successful though. The pitiful fools."

"Hey...So I don't have to marry you?"

"You do. I did beat you. You just have to deal with men fawning over you, like disgusting dogs, until we marry." Pale hands made a motion to further his point. Naruto nodded slowly, his bright blue eyes were glazed over as he processed this. He couldn't stand having anyone hitting on him back home, how'd he feel with all these rich snobs doing the same in Sasuke's country. Sasuke began to talk once again. "You're mine, Naruto. No one will take you from me."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke continued to play with his hair. "I don't get you Sasuke. One minute your a bastard, the next you're a romantic possessive bastard."

"It's my charm, dobe." The two were obviously flirting. Though Naruto didn't seem to realize this, though he did giggle.

"Charm...What charm?" The blonde asked leaning back.

"The charm that helps me seduce beautiful boys." Sasuke leaned forward, making Naruto back up some more.

"Tch...Well it must be broken then." Naruto felt nervousness creeping up on him as the older male got closer. Sasuke was now barely an inch from his face.

"Seems to be working just fine to me." Sasuke whispered before crushing his lips to Naruto's. Blue eyes glazed over as the smaller boy melted into the kiss. Eyes now closed, the boy felt an odd tingling through his stomach, it caused his face to heat up. He felt something poking his legs. Blue eyes shot open and pushed the other boy away.

"Sasuke, you pervert!" The blonde's face flushed angrily.

"I'm not. I am a perfectly normal teenage male." Sasuke stood up, dusting off his white pants. Naruto got up as well, huffing angrily.

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined as his stomach growled.

"Then make something." Was the only reply he got from Sasuke.

'I got dirt all over me, cause of that jerk. I wanna go bathe in the river or something. Too bad I can't, the pervert will probably peep on me.' The boy thought as he looked through his bag. He pulled out a wrapped up piece of bread, and started munching on it.

Sasuke watched the blonde eat. The one he loved from afar was finally his. He knew many had tried to get the blonde, and with a few golden ramen, Naruto was his. The dark-haired teen inwardly cackled. 'He's strong and beautiful. Hopefully our children will be more mature than he is though.'

Dark eyes glinted happily, as the older male thought about what Naruto would look like heavy with his child. 'He'd look beautiful even if he gained a few pounds.'

"Hey Sasuke..Can we go now?" The blonde asked, standing close to the other. Sasuke didn't even hear him approach.

"Yes." With that he watched Naruto pick up the small baby fox in his arms and start walking. "Get on the horse...As long as you can control that thing, then you can ride."

"Geez. I wish you would've said that yesterday." Naruto mumbled as he got onto the horse in front of Sasuke. Arms were placed at his side, with a tug of the wrist, the horse began walking. They traveled for hours, until they finally arrived at the border of Deste, the land Sasuke ruled. They arrived at the castle late at night, only stopping to eat, use the bathroom, and rest for a bit. Needless to say, they were both exhausted as soon as they got there.

Naruto stared at the large castle tiredly, his blues eyes glazed over slightly. A tall man walked up to the couple. The thirteen year old stared at the one visible eye curiously, which stared back at him.

"Hello, Kakashi. This is my soon-to-be bride, Naruto." Sasuke greeted, as he dismounted. His hands rested on his tired love's waist, as he lowed the boy to the ground, keeping him firmly in his arms.

"Quite a beauty." The man seemed to smile. "Took you long enough to find someone."

"Hn..Where is Iruka?" The sixteen year old asked. "I need him to tend to Naruto."

"He's probably worrying his pretty little head about you going off all alone. Knowing his schedule, he is either asleep, or in the main study." Kakashi's eyes twinkled as he thought of the brown-haired man. He was courting the slightly younger man. Iruka seemed a bit reluctant to marry. Kakashi really didn't understand why. "I probably need to remind him it's almost time to return to my bed chambers."

"No. I'll tell him, after I talk to him about Naruto." Sasuke continued to talk.It seemed the blonde was half-asleep in Sasuke's arms, and wasn't quite sure what was going on. The small fox was in his bag, which hung off his hip.

"I'm tired..." The blonde murmured, cuddling up against Sasuke. He was too exhausted to realize what he was doing. The darker haired male had a small happy smile on his face.

"Love, you'll be in bed soon." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. The whole time this was going on, Kakashi was watching them with a large, but hidden, smile.

"Mmkay.." Naruto whispered as he was picked up bridal style. The little fox ran out of the bag, and onto the boy's flat stomach. Sasuke jerked his head for Kakashi to follow him, as he started his way up into the castle. Kicking open a door on the first floor, dark eyes spotted a brunette. The man looked up and smiled, the scar on his nose was unaffected by the sudden movement.

"Welcome back, King Sasuke." Brown eyes landed on the boy in Sasuke's arms. He bowed. "I'm glad you were finally successful in getting a bride."

"I said the same thing, Iruka." Kakashi glided into the room, wrapping his arms around Iruka's small waist. The gray-haired man began nibbling on the smaller man's ear.

"Kakashi!!" Iruka hissed, pulling away, his face bright red. "Not in front of Sasuke! Pervert."

SMACK!!! Kakashi rubbed his cheek from the blow he just received. Sasuke laughed inwardly, knowing that there would be a large handprint on the knight's face.

"Iruka, could you take my fiancee up to one of the guest bedrooms? Preferably, one near mine?" The raven-haired king asked after he collected himself.

"Of course, Highness." Iruka put down the books he was holding. He walked over to the young king. The brunette took the blonde from Sasuke's arms carefully. "Good night, Sire."

Sasuke nodded. His attention turned to the large stacks of papers on his desk. Sighing, he figured he might as well get caught up with some work.

TBC

Well, that turned out a bit longer than I thought it would. Which is why it's in so late. Thanks for reading, sorry it was so long..Please review 3. Due to the fact that this chapter turned out so long, and I didn't wanna make it longer, I decided to make it so we meet Naruto's other love interests in the next chapter. Only one is serious. Naurto will basically wake up, start his classes, get close to Iruka, spend time with Sasuke, and some other stuff.


End file.
